


My Sunshine

by htmllost



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Only if you squint - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmllost/pseuds/htmllost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan apocalyptic AU. Dan and Phil spend their last moments together. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

Dan looks jumpy. His hands are shaking and he is pacing around the lounge.

“Dan.” You try. Dan doesn't even look at you. “Dan!” You say again.

“What?” Dan yells. You can see that he is on the verge of tears.

“It's going to be fine, Dan.” You stand up and walk towards him. “The police are going to come get us. We can then fly to the US. We’ll be safe.”

Dan doesn't look convinced. He just walks closer and lays his head on your shoulder. You rub circles into his back, telling him that it was going to be okay.

You turn to the television, the news is absolutely vicious. No wonder Dan was like this.

“….reported 2 thousand people are dead. The militants are working their way into the city.” The lady continues. “The police has contacted the army and…..” You pull Dan closer. The television shows a man masked and dressed in total black. He is holding up an Islamic State flag, shouting something in a language you don't know.

You are panicking. But you have to keep strong. For Dan. 

You cup his face and look at him. There are tears in his eyes. You open your mouth to say something comforting.

You hear a series of gunshots.

Dan’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to scream. You pull him tight and muffle his cries on your shirt.

You hear the whirring of vehicles and shouts in the same language. 

You look at Dan again. He's sobbing now. 

“We aren't going to make it, Phil.” Dan whispers. You don't want to lie to him. You nod.

“No….” You say, pressing your foreheads together. “But there isn't anywhere else I'd rather be.”

“We should have gotten married in Japan.” Dan tries to joke. “Like the fans wanted us to.” You smile because he still tries to be happy and make you happy no matter how broken he feels.

“We should have.” You say. You kneel and take his hand. “But now can't be a bad time?”

Dan is crying so hard. His eyes are red and his hair is sticking up in places. He pulls you up and rests his hand on your shoulder. You hold his hand and snake the other around his waist. He rests his chin beside your ear; you sway with him.

“You are my sunshine.” You try to sing softly in his ear but your voice is breaking and you're letting your tears fall too.

“My only sunshine.” You sing again, swaying with him.

“You make me happy.” He joins in.

“When skies are grey.” You hear another series of gunshots.

“You never know dear,” You sing softly, looking into his eyes. They'd stayed the same all through these years. “How much I love you.”

“Please don't take,” you sing with him and touch your lips to his. “My sunshine away.”

You hear a blast.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Let me get this straight:
> 
> I DO NOT SAY THAT THE ATTACK WAS CARRIED OUT BY MUSLIMS I SAY THAT IT WAS CARRIED OUT BY THE ISIS PLEASE DONT ATTACK ME IM A KASHMIRI TOO PLS 
> 
> Alright. Now that's done.


End file.
